Recovering the Treasure!
by XXX-Sakura-KagamineXXX
Summary: Hinamori Amu, the girl who have happiness and love. But what if in her own birthday, Hotori Tadase broke her heart? And who is this Tsukiyomi Ikuto in her life? Find out! !Amuto!And also noo flames. Advice and comments are welcome. Review if you want me to continue.
1. Sadness? or Happiness?

**Sakura chan: Hello, everyone! ^_^**

**Amu chan: Hello!**

**Ikuto: Yo!**

**Sakura chan: This is my first fanfic! This is my first fanfic! I hope everyone like it. :)**

**Su: Sakura chan, everything will go fine so just relax, desu. :) Here I made you a tea, desu.**

**Sakura chan: Thanks. :) You're the best. :D **

**Ikuto: Is this an Amuto story? *hoping***

**Sakura chan: Of course it is! What do you think so? **

**Ikuto: Yay! **

**Amu: I'd better go with Tadase kun!**

**Tadase: Amu chan! :D**

**Sakura chan: Tadase, can you please make me a sundae with strawberry and chocolate syrup? And when you came back here please just stay away with Amu chan for a day? **

**Tadase: Yes! Wait what! **

**Sakura chan: I do not own anything is Shugo chara okay? Peach pit does.**

**Chapter 1: Sadness? Or happiness? **

***Amu's POV***

**7:00 am**

**September 24 today is my birthday. I'm 19 years old now. My friends said that I should go to the nearest Amusement park, the Dream egg Amusement park. I am with my guardian characters. They are Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. **

I wore a white tank with a big pink heart in the middle and says "I'm in love" in it. I wore a a black vest too. My bottom is a black frilly skirt with a black belt with a big buckle in it, black leggings and a black wedge shoes. (A/N: Never been good at this)

"**Isn't this exciting, Amu chan?" Ran said to me.**

"**Yes, it is." **

"**I wonder if everyone is in there. Including Tadase kun." I hoped.**

"**Of course he is in there. He's your boyfriend, remember?" Miki told me.**

"**Yeah, you're right!" **

"**Let's hurry up, Amu chan. I'm sure everyone is waiting, desu" **

"**Yeah! Wait, where's Dia?" **

"**Amu chan, I'm here."**

"**Oh, I didn't notice you there. You're too quiet today. Why's that? Are you sick?" I worried.**

"**I'm alright, Amu chan. I'm just….. I'm just thinking how fun to play in an amusement park! Yeah!" **

"**Oh, ok. Let's go!" **

***Dia's POV***

"**I'm alright, Amu chan. I'm just….. I'm just thinking how fun to play in an amusement park! Yeah!" **_The truth is, I lied. I'm worrying about your future Amu chan, about your future with Tadase kun. Should I tell her? No, I should just keep this as a secret or I'll just ruin their relationship. *sigh*_

***Amu's POV***

_I wonder what Dia's problem is. Yeah, I know she is a little quiet but not this much. _

"**Were here!" Ran exclaimed.**

"**But, is it closed? I mean the rides are turned off and it gives me a creepy feeling…."**

"**Let's enter. I'm sure they are in here." Dia said.**

"**Bu- Geez! Ok, let's go in."**

_I walked steps by steps. And then I heard a confetti. I freaked out because it's too loud. And I saw my friends._

"**Happy Birthday Amu chan!" **

"**Amu, Happy birthday! This is my gift" Rima said. **

**Rima's gift is a little mug with a bala-balance design on it and a cute white teddy bear.**

"**Thank you Rima!" **

"**Happy Happy Birthday, Amu chi! Here's my gift!" Yaya exclaimed.**

**I opened the box and I saw a CD of Hoshina Utau and Kagamine Sakura's Duet songs. **

"**Wow! Thanks Yaya! You really know that my idols are Sakura and Utau! They're just so great!**

"**Heheh! Of course I know it! You're my friend, right?" **

"**Happy Birthday, Amu chan. Hope you like my gift" Nagihiko said.**

**Nagihiko's gift is a set of accessories that sparkles.**

"**Thank you so much Nagihiko!" I smiled.**

"**With pleasure."**

"**Happy birthday, Hinamori! Here's my gift for ya!" Kukai ruffled my hair.**

"**Kukai!" I yelled. I fixed my hair again. **

**Kukai's gift is a box of tea bags. But not just ordinary tea bags! It's one of the high classes' teas! The "Hoja**** de****Celestial" or in English "Heavenly leaf" has a beautiful scent and color.**

"**Kukai! Thank you so much!" I am so happy but, I noticed Tadase kun isn't here.**

"**Where is Tadase kun?" I worried.**

"**The truth is we also don't know where he is." Yaya said.**

"**We contacted him but he is not answering." I wondered.**

"**Don't worry about him, Hinamori! I'm sure that he's just late. Maybe he'll call later. Let's ride something!"**

"**Ok! Let's have fun!"**

"**Yeah!"**

We ride the roller coaster, Ferris wheel, we went to the haunted house, even that I'm scared, they forced me and they said that they'll come with me. We ride all of the rides but it we feel that we are still not satisfied. But we're also tired so we just rest for a little.

_Time goes by, toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo. Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo. (A/N: Its Yume no Tsubasa sung by Yui Makino. Let's just pretend that Kagamine Sakura the singer of it.)_

**My cellphone rang and I picked it up. It's Tadase kun.**

"**Tadase kun, where are you?"**

"**Amu chan, I'm here at the Sakurafuji Park. I need to talk to you. Just the two of us" He said calmly but kind of serious."**

"**Ok… Let's meet up in 5 minutes. Bye" I hanged up.**

"**Amu chi, what's the matter?" Yaya questioned.**

"**Oh! Tadase called and he said that he needs to talk to me and we'll meet up in 5 minutes."**

"**Maybe, she'll propose to you." Rima teased.**

"**We…Well ma-maybe, h-he will. hehehe.." I blushed.**

"**Amu chan, let's go!" Ran smiled.**

"**Alright, let's go!"**

***Secret person's POV***

"_I'm already here. I'm back. I'm in Japan right now. I wonder if Amu missed me. The truth is I missed you so much."_

**~At the Sakurafuji Park~**

**(Amu's POV)**

"**Tadase kun! I'm here! What do you want to tell me?" I smiled.**

"**Let's break up."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Didn't you hear me? I said let's break up. The truth is I don't really love you. I just used you to make my ex jealous. And now she loves me again. Thanks to you. Good bye!" Tadase smirked. And he left me alone.**

"_Huh? Tadase kun really does not love me? He just...used me?" _**I felt one part of my world scattered. I fell down on my knees. I feel my face starting to heat up. I did not realized that I was crying so much.**

"**Amu chan! Are you alright? Amu chan!" My Charas kept saying that. But, I don't care about what they said. I kept running and running until….. I bumped into someone. **

**Sakura chan: There is it! Chapter 1 is finish!**

**Su: Here, Sakura chan. Eat this cookies and tea and you will be relaxed desu~**

**Sakura chan: Arigatou! Itadakimasu!**

**Amu: *yawns* I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep.**

**Sakura chan: Amu is so lazy. **

**Amu: Did you say something? *evil glares***

**Sakura chan: Why? Want a fight? *sips tea***

**Amu: Ugh.. No. I said can I do something for you?**

**Sakura chan: Do the disclaimer in the next chapter while Ikuto is hugging you around in your waist.**

**Amu: NO!**

**Sakura chan: That's the first option. The second option is you will sleep in a haunted house for a month. **

**Amu: Ugh…..**

**Sakura chan: Now choose, first option or second option?**

**Amu chan: Can't you make a different offer?**

**Sakura chan: No…..**

**Amu chan: ….**

**Sakura chan: Ok. I think you are choosing the second option. I'll just teleport you then. **

–**Uses magic-**

**Amu: Ok ok! I'll choose the first option.**

**Sakura chan: Deal! That's a promise! R&R. :D**


	2. The Beginning

Sakura chan: Konnichiwa, minna! –Bows-

Ikuto: Yo!

Amu: Konnichiwa!

Sakura chan: Here's our Chappie 2! Enjoy~ and Amu…. don't forget the deal. Do it now!

Amu: Ugh…..

Ikuto: May I ask what is this deal is about?

Amu: ….

Sakura chan: I told her to do the disclaimer while you're hugging her around her waist…. So… can you please do that for me?

Ikuto: Oh sure. As long as you're the oe who asks. ^_^ -Hugs Amu-

Amu: Ikuto! Release me!

Ikuto: No way! Sakura chan asked me to do this. And you mad a promise to her. Remember promises cannot be broken. :D

Amu: Uggh! Okay! I get it! Sakura chan does not own Shugo chara in any way! This fanfic was only meant for entertainment purpose! Now Ikuto release me!

Ikuto: …..

Amu: Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto!

Sakura chan: Okay… While Amu chan still yelling. Again, I'll say "Enjoy!" ^_^

**Chapter 2: The Beginning **

_**~ Flashback~ **_

_~At the Sakurafuji Park~_

_(Amu's POV)_

"_Tadase kun! I'm here! What do you want to tell me?" I smiled._

"_Let's break up."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Didn't you hear me? I said let's break up. The truth is I don't really love you. I just used you to make my ex jealous. And now she loves me again. Thanks to you. Good bye!" Tadase smirked. And he left me alone._

"_Huh? Tadase kun really does not love me? He just...used me?" I felt one part of my world scattered. I fell down on my knees. I feel my face starting to heat up. I did not realized that I was crying so much._

"_Amu chan! Are you alright? Amu chan!" My Charas kept saying that. But, I don't care about what they said. I kept running and running until….. I bumped into someone. _

**(Present time)-(Amu's POV)**

"**Ugh..." The one who I bumped was a little girl who looked like 7-10 years old. I saw that she fell.**

"**Amu chan! Are you alright?" Miki worried. I nodded.**

"**I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She nodded. And she stood up. Cleansing herself using her handkerchief. She recovered so fast.**

"**Yes. I'm alright. Are these are your Shugo charas?" I was shocked that she can see mine.**

**I smiled. "Yes. By the way, what's your name?"**

"**I am Tsukiyomi Miyu. Nice to meet you You can call me Miyu chan if you want." She smiled an angelic smile. **

"**I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you also. Just call me Amu."**

"**I'm Ran! Nice to meet cha' I like sports!"**

"**I'm Miki, pleasure to meet you. I like arts and music."**

"**I'm Su desu~ I love cooking and cleaning! Nice to meet you! desu~" **

"**I'm Dia. Nice to meet you Miyu chan."**

"**Hey Miyu chan, are you lost?" She did not responded, maybe she's embarrassed? Ok…. **

"…**.."**

**Ok…. its being awkwardly silent here. I'm going to break the ice.**

"**Miyu chan, do you want some ice cream?" **

"**Yeah! Yeah, I do!" "She smiled.**

"**Ok. Then let's go!"**

_**~In the Ice cream shop…~**_

**The ice cream shop has a chocolate painted wall and floor. It has a light pink chairs and tables. We ordered a strawberry syrup sundae with some nuts for me and for Miyu chan, she has a strawberry syrup sundae with some sprinkles and marshmallows in it.**

**She smiled while eating her sundae. **

"**Will Ikuto chan will be angry?" She seemed worried.**

"_Ikuto…chan?" _**Somewhat I felt that I know that named and I called it to someone special to me….**

"**Can I ask who this Ikuto chan is ?" I'm curious.**

"**Oh, he's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's one of the famous violinists. We just arrived here this 7 a.m."**

"**What? We got to find him! He's probably searching for you and worried about you!"**

"**Ok. Let's just finish eating these sundaes."**

**We finished eating the sundaes, we looked everywhere, but we still couldn't find him. Where the heck ****could ****that man went! I looked at my wristwatch. It's already 5:00 pm**

"**Hey Miyu chan, are you tired?" I saw her sobbing.**

"…**.. *sniff* sniff*" **

"**Are you alright?"**

"**I'm… I'm scared!" She hugged me around my neck. She's crying.**

"**Why are you scared?" **

"**I'm scared that Ikuto chan won't find me!"**

**There it goes again, I feel like this name is important. **

"**Don't worry he'll find you and we'll find him. And if we can't find him today we'll come to my house and we'll sleep there okay?"**

"**Okay.."**

**We sat at a bench at the park. I looked at my wristwatch again. It's already 5:40. Wow! The time runs so fast! My Shugo charas are playing. **

"**Hey, are you crying before we bumped to each other?" **

"**Huh?" I remembered Tadase dumped me.**

"**Hey answer."**

"**Ugh, yes…."**

"**You are dumped right?"**

"**Did you noticed?"**

"**Well, I can see the causes of a person's happiness or sadness."**

"**Oh."  
**

"**MIYU! Miyu, where are you?" I heard a man's voice**

"**Ikuto chan!" She ran off.**

"**Wait! Miyu chan!" I followed her. And I saw a man who has navy blue hair and has a sapphire eye. hE KNELT DOWN.**

"**Ikuto chan!" I saw her jumped off to that man's arm and hugged him.**

"**Miyu, where have you been? I was worried sick! I thought that I had lost you!"**

"**The truth is, I want to go here as possible as I can. I'm so sorry Ikuto chan…."**

"**Okay, apology accepted. But are you alright?" I can see that he's worried. He carried Miyu in his arm.**

"**Don't worry! Amu chan and her Shugo charas took care of me."**

"**Amu…?"**

**He glanced to me. **

"**Ah! Umm… I'm Hinamori Amu! I bumped to her and found out that she's lost so I helped her to find you!" I'm getting nervous!**

"**Heh! I thought that you're finding me to see me." He smirked.**

"**Huh? As if! Hmph!" Oh no! My heart beats so fast!**

"**I can hear your heartbeat." He smirked again.**

**I blushed 5 shades!**

"**Oh, here's my thanks for taking care of Miyu." He handed me s ticket of a violin concert.**

"**It's already 6 pm. I should go home now." **

"**Do you want me to drive you home?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**It's already dark. You don't want something bad happen to you right?" **

"**Ok…"**

**He put Miyu inside the car while I sat in the passenger's seat beside Miyu.**

_**~After 10 minutes~**_

"**Thanks for driving me." **

"**You're welcome."**

"**Hey Amu chan!"**

"**What is it, Miyu chan?"**

"**Um.. I hope that I can see you again tomorrow!" She smiled!**

"**Um…."**

"**That's a great idea!" **

"**Huh?" **

"**Can you be Miyu's babysitter, **_Amu_**?"**

**And when did I let you call me by my first name? But at least I can see Miyu chan.**

"**Okay…. When will I start umm…" **

"**Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and if ****you ****want you can start tomorrow. You'll be her babysitter every Monday to Saturday. Sunday is my rest day so I can take care of her. I'll get you"**

"**Ok, Tsukiyomi san." **

"**Ikuto."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Call me Ikuto."**

"**Umm.. Okay, I-Ikuto san."**

"**Just Ikuto. I feel more comfortable in it. And I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 a.m." He gave a gentle smile.**

**Oh no! I feel my face is getting hot. But it is his request and I think he's serious, well okay then. "Umm. ok. I-Ikuto."**

XOX

**Sakura chan: Whoah! I got tired!**

**Su: Amu chan, here's your tea and cookie desu~**

**Sakura chan: Thank you so much, Su!**

**Ikuto: Yo, Sakura!**

**Sakura chan: Yo!**

**Ikuto: Tired?**

**Sakura chan: Yeah, very.**

**Ikuto: Do you want me to do something for you?**

**Sakura chan: Ok…. In the next chapter you should do the disclaimer while doing bala-balance.**

**Ikuto: No way!**

**Sakura chan: If you don't want can please character change with Yoru so that I can play with you?**

**Ikuto : Sure! –Character Change-**

**Sakura chan: Kawaii! I'm going to play with this today! Here's the catnip!**

**Ikuto: Meow! Meow!**

**Sakura chan: Thanks for reading. Hope you like it! R&R Bye!**


End file.
